


You belong to me

by BittyTheBunny



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal, Bleeding, Blood, Blood As Lube, Bone Breaking, Burning, Consensual extreme pain, Cutting, Flogging, Gore, Hand Job, Hard core, M/M, Masochistic, Multi, Tearing off skin, Violence, Waxing, cumming, gagged, hot wax, rope, sadistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittyTheBunny/pseuds/BittyTheBunny
Summary: Michael didn't know what he was in for when he woke up tied to a chair and he certainly didn't expect the ending.Loosely based on "you belong to me." From muderhouse





	You belong to me

Michael wakes up and groans lightly, his head was pounding and it felt like he had swallowed cotton. With another groan, he tries to move only for his eyes to shoot open when he felt binds holding him. Instant regret filled him as blinding white lights filled his vision which forced him to close his eyes again. Taking a deep breath he slowly opens his eyes and takes in his surroundings.

Music flooded the room he was in; the toon cheerful and old sounding. It scratched and skipped here and there like an old record and if he looked off to the side he could see an old vox record player spinning,"I know~ you belong to somebody new but tonight you belong to me." He looked around the room itself and a shiver at the pure medical look of it. The walls were tiled and white with plastic sheets hung from the ceiling, splatter sheets he realized. The floor was white as well, stained here and there but white and there was a grate in the middle clearly for easy cleaning as the mettle hose hanging from the ceiling had the clear purpose of clean up duty.  
Michael frowns and his breathing picks up as he looks forward spotting a medical table in the middle of the room, a sheet covered it but he could see the outline of a body. He figured it was alive by the steady rise and fall of the sheet, who it was, he had no idea.

He sat like this, tied down on a chair that was bolted to the ground, his legs and wrist bound to said chair with thick leather leaving him no wiggle room. Unable to cry out due to the gag in his mouth. Michael sat like this for what seemed like hours before he heard the soft click of shoes indicated someone was coming into the room. He looked up and his eyes widened at the sight that met him.

Ryan stood their looking regal as ever, slowly rolling up the sleeves of his button up. His hair a messy sort of neat, jeans crisp and clean yet well worn, shoes polished and black. Michael wanted to ask questions to scream and yell but the gag in his mouth and dryness in his throat prevented him from doing so. He just stared and jerked a bit only to freeze when Ryan's eyes fell on him pinning him in place.

Ryan slowly smirked and moved over,"my my my you're awake already? Good. We can get started right away." He moves to the table and rips away the cover the sight makes Michael scream and struggle more. Ryan just chuckles and slaps the prone form hard across the face making it gasp and jerk,"w-whot?" It asked in a thick British accent,"R-Ryan? What the bloody hell!?" He screams before flinching as he's slapped again a loud whimper following. 

"Hello Gavin, we are going to play a little game okay? Michael over their will watch as we play got it?" A whimper follows but a slap across the face corrects the Brit,"yes! Okay!"

Ryan chuckles at that and strokes his cheek,"good boy." He moves the pull over a tray which held various medical supplies and other utensils. He slowly picked up a hammer and smirked down at Gavin who's eyes widened as Michael struggled before Gavin's scream broke through the room. The hammer landing on his finger braking it clean.

Gavin continued to scream and thrash for a few moments before he stopped and sobbed tears streaming down his face. Ryan just smiled and licked his lips before he brought it down again on his other hand gaining the same reaction out of the Brit.

After a few more hits Ryan slowly sets down the hammer and runs a hand over Gavin's shirt before he grabs it and uses scissors to cut the shirt off a hand running along Gavin's chest,"hairy boy " he coos before slapping his stomach making Gavin heave and cry out.

"Let's take care of that." He says and picks up what looks like steaming wax and starts to slowly apply it making Gavin writhe and scream begging him to stop. He eventually lays strips on Gavin's chest and pets them making sure to add extra pressure.

"P-please stop please!" Gavin begs as he sobs but Ryan just shushes him and tears one of the strips off making Gavin arch up and scream the hair, and a bit of skin, now gone. Gavin sobbed and kicked as Ryan continues to do this till all the hair was gone.

Once Ryan had a clean slate he ran a cold cloth down his chest making Gavin let out a choked sob and a half-hearted plea.

Ryan sets down the cloth and grabs a scalpel from the table and slowly drags it along Gavin's chest making him hiss and jerk before Ryan starts to carve into his flesh making Gavin's screams renew but louder. He snickers and writes along Gavin's skin letting blood drip to the floor as he does so. Eventually, he finishes this and Gavin is a panting trembling mess.

Ryan slowly runs his hand along Gavin's blood covered chest while he uses the other to open the brits pants. He then slips the now blood covered hand into Gavin's pants starting to slowly stroke his hard cock with the blood-covered hand softly praising the other," such a good boy Gavin, go on you can cum now." Gavin moans at this and bucks his hips into the other's strokes before arching up and cumming. His head turning to look at Michael who was struggling and whimpering behind the gag in his mouth his cock clearly hard a faint buzz coming from his ass as he ground down on the chair.

Once he was sure Gavin was satisfied Ryan started to clean up, leaving Michael to suffer in the corner as he pampered Gavin. Setting his broken bones and patching up the cuts along his body one of which that said "property of Ryan" resting over previous scars; a heart and a jagged M which sat above his hip both a light pink showing their age. He cleans and patches a few cuts here and there making sure not to miss any as he went. Once he's sure Gavin is clean he slowly picks him up being careful not to jostle him too much before moving him out of the plastic curtains to lay on a comfortable bed set off to the side near the stairs to the exit. 

Ryan moves in to send the water down the drain with the hanging hose.

He looks to Michael who looked on the edge as he does this before pointing the cold water at him causing Michael to jerk and howl behind his gag. He jerked and thrashed as he is drenched his orgasm being delayed once more.

Ryan chuckles and finished before he moves over and unties Michael who tried to struggle but is quickly trapped with his arm behind his back,"I'll break your arm Michael stop." He says as he moved to tie his arms together. He then drags him to the side and hooks a chain between his bound hands and pulls till he's hanging from the meat hoot his feet a foot from the ground.

Michael snarls and kicks his legs but his legs are soon grabbed and pinned together as Ryan pulls off his pants then ties his legs together and begins on pulling his shirt off.

He chuckles lightly at the sight of Michael shivering, cock hard, nipples perked. His face was flushed as he glared and bit into his gag.

Ryan nods and moves to his tray where he grabs a whip and cracks it against the ground making Michael jump, the chain rattling as he does.

With a dark chuckle, Ryan walks over and brings the whip down on Michael causing him to jerk and scream around the gag his cock twitching slightly in interest.

Ryan just smirks and continue to do this till Michaels back bloody and he's a moaning drooling mess. He drops the whip eventually and moves over with a scalpel instead slowly dragging it along Michaels' hip making him mewl and whine tears now streaming from his eyes as he waits for what's to come.

Ryan looks up at him and tosses the scalpel on the table the takes Michaels cock in hand and starts to stroke making the other toss his head back and moan loudly as he cums unable to hold back anymore. Ryan licks his lips and takes Michaels cock in his mouth as he starts thrusting the toy in him in and out making Michael squirm and moan as he is milked of all his cum till his eyes roll and he stills.

Ryan pulls back and lets the toy slip out before he slowly cleaned Michael and lowered him. Once Michael was in his arms he moved to lay him down as well his cuts bandaged like Gavin's who was dozing off on the bed.

Ryan chuckles and sets Michael down before petting their heads,"god you two are such needy brats." He says as he removed Michaels gag only to get a playful shove from the sleepy redhead who laid back and curled up a little before falling asleep," you belong to me." He coos at them as they slept before he moved to change and clean up.


End file.
